A Cat's Cousin
by Lionel Nixon
Summary: Why would a cousin, Selina Kyle didn't know she had, suddenly show up at her front door?


**Hush! They're here**

 **I'm an author . . . of course I hear voices**

 **TT**

Catwoman dropped down into the vacant museum, landing stealthily. She ventured after one of the shiniest toys into the toy store. King Tut's golden statue. Sure, she knew what it was worth, and yes. She knew the legend of having eternal life if you looked into its eyes. But, most importantly, it was a statue of his beloved cat. She walked by ancient Egyptian tombs.

 _Guess these guys didn't stare into its eyes._

She turned down a dark hall. It was shadowy, except for one area. An area under a spotlight, an area with a prize.She drew her pistol, and shot the glass. Setting off the alarm was what made it fun. The thrill to get away before anyone showed up. The thrill running from _him_.

She put statue down gently into her small duffel bag. She was on the roof, two buildings away, in no time.

A shady figure appeared in front of her suddenly. She couldn't stop a grin from keeping spreading across her face.

Batman already knew what she'd be after.

"Since when do you want eternal life?" Batman asked wryly.

"With all the money I'll get, I may as well already have it," She smirked.

"We've talked about this before," he said sternly.

"Not everyone has their lives laid out for them, mister billionaire," she retorted.

"There are other alternatives," he told her firmly.

"I'm afraid there aren't." She smirked. Catching him off guard, she whipped at his feet. He wasn't off guard for long. She was almost off the building until she felt something stopping her.

"I can't let you do this, Selina."

"How heroic." She punched at him, but he moved to the side swiftly. He dodged multiple attacks, while he stilled fought defensively. Eventually, she landed a punch on him, and he stumbled backwards. They stood in their defensive stances, but caught glances of each other's eyes.

They played this game every time, but neither could resist.

They both moved in and kissed. She looked up to see her hands in handcuffs.

"Sorry, Selina, but you aren't getting away with this," he told her. She unlocked herself with the key.

"I think I already am," she kicked him back against the air conditioning vent, and swiftly escaped.

 **TT**

Selina groggily went over to the door of her apartment, not without yelling angrily at the person knocking first. She opened the door.

"Hello, I'm Bryan, from child services," he told her. He was a middle aged man, who looked miserable.

"What is it, Bryan?" She asked blandly. It was nine in the morning. She should be asleep for two more hours.

"Well, this is Carter Banks," she gestured to a young, raven-haired boy.

"Hello, Carter," She said stoically, then turned to Bryan. "What do you want?"

"Well, we recently discovered that Carter is . . . your cousin," he said cautiously.

"That's impossible, I don't have any cousins," she told him.

"Ma'am, our computers are never wrong. His mother was in a recent accident, and he doesn't have a place to go. You're his only living relative."

Selina sighed, and ran a hand through her hair. What did she know about raising kids?

"For how long?"

"If we can track down any other of his relatives, only a few months," he assured her. Selina really didn't want to do this, but she could understand being a kid with no place to go.

"Fine," she opened her door wider. He came in stiffly, and sat on the couch. One of many cats that crowded the couch, scratched at him. He swatted it away irritably.

"If you touch her, you'll be in a foster home faster than you can blink," she threatened. He instantly straightened up, allowing the other cats to play with his backpack. Maybe she'd have to work on raising kids.

"Uh . . . I have to go and get everything situated. I'll see you guys again soon," Bryan left awkwardly. She closed the door behind him.

"Look, its Saturday, so you'll sit on the couch and watch cartoons, got it?" She longed to be back in her bed.

"Where's my room?" He asked.

"Down the hall," she continued without looking back.

"But, I'm hungry," he protested.

"Eat the cat food!" She shouted from her bedroom. He rolled his eyes irritably. He strolled into the kitchenette. _Guess I'll help myself._ He opened the fridge.

"Ugh, what's with all the fancy yogurt that makes you poop?" He mumbled to himself, and turned up his nose.

"Turkey on rye. My kind of sandwich," he smirked. An hour later, ironically enough, he was watching cartoons. Selina looked in her refrigerator. Unfortunately, she also noticed the empty dish in the sink.

"Did you eat my sandwich?"

"No," he lied. She stared at him skeptically. He tried not to notice her stare.

"What? All I ate was yogurt!" He exclaimed. "Maybe it was one of the psychotic cats."

"There we onions on that sandwich . . ."

"I'm familiar with onions . . ."

"Onions are dangerous to cats. You see any dead cats around here?"

All four cats were here and accounted for. Couldn't these cats at least play dead?

"I'm more of dog person anyways," he shrugged. Truthfully though, he did have some yogurt. He soon regretted it.

 **TT**

Friday night had rolled around, and as usual, Selina had plans. Carter sat carelessly as she went through the dos and don'ts.

"There leftover pizza in the fridge. I'll be back pretty late," she finally told him.

"Have fun acting like your sixteen," he mumbled to himself. She had on her violet dress that went to her knees. Her short, black hair was brushed, and looking quite nice.

"Yeah, pizza, bedtime at ten, whatever," he rushed, desperate to give the TV his full attention. She headed for the door.

"Don't do anything to the cats," she instructed him.

"Just go, and remember: call all you want, I'm not going to answer," he smirked. She glared at him, and closed the door.

"Now for what I came for," he got up, but something on TV caught his eye. "After _Bikini Models In Space_ goes off."

Two hours later, he finally managed to pull himself away from the TV. He snuck into Selina's room and looked around.

 _Alone in a girl's room_ , he thought coolly. _No! Focus!_

He looked in the back of the cluttered closet. He finally noticed a black duffel bag. He heaved the heavy bag out, and rested it on the bed.

The gold reflected off his baby blue eyes, as he stared mesmerized by the statue. He got out his phone.

"Hey . . . Carter. What do you mean Carter who? Ugh! Carter Rainer!" He spoke into the phone irritably.

"Yes. Tell him, I have it."

 **TT**

 **Cliffhanger! Let me know if you want it continued**


End file.
